Love Strung Through The Notes Of Time
by vulgar vogue
Summary: Jang geum keeps having these strange dreams of a past life and a past lover. Can music be the pathway to hidden screts of past lives? Can dreams tell us something more and lead us to our fate? AU Jewel in the Palace Dae Jang Geum


**Title:** Love Strung Through The Notes Of Time  
**Length:** one shot  
**Fandom:** Jewel in the Palace (Dae Jang Geum)  
**Pairing:** Min Jung-ho/Seo Jang-geum  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** AU, Romance  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I do not own the characters involved in this fanfic. this is purely fictional and I am not making money from this.  
**Summary:** Can music be the pathway to hidden screts of past lives? Can dreams tell us something more and lead us to out fate? Jang-geum keeps having these strange dreams of a past life and a past lover.

**Notes:** Set in Modern times. Jang-geum and Geum-young are friends and they live together in an apartment and attend college together.

"Jang-geum!" She looked up at him. "Take hold of my hand!" She felt herself reaching for the hand. His strong grip, and rough hands pulled her up and onto flat ground once again. Jang-geum looked down.

"I almost died!" She exclaimed in shock as she looked down the cliff where the harsh ocean waves were smashing against the rocks. 

"Jang-geum!" He called out as he reached forward and grabbed hold of her. Jang-geum was too surprised to do anything. "You are not hurt are you?" He said leaning back and looking into her eyes.

Jang-geum looked up at his handsome, worried face. She found herself getting lost in those eyes. They looked so full of care, and worry, and…love. And those lips! She was overwhelmed with a sudden want, no _need_, to kiss those lips. Jang-geum leaned forward. She could feel her eyes closing as she moved closer to the handsome man in front of her. Her body was moving on it's own. She had no idea what she was doing any more. Was she really going to kiss this man, a complete stranger? But something told her that he was not a complete stranger, and that he was something more, someone important. She could feel his breath on her lips now. They were so close to each other.

"Jang-geum, are you lost in your daydreams again?" Geum-young giggled as she poked her friend in the side. "I think that violin music is going straight to your head."

"Ow!" Jang-geum exclaimed. "Do you always have to poke me so hard?"

Geum-young laughed before standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I finished cooking diner so get your butt in here and eat!" She called.

Jang-geum got up from the floor, turned off the violin music that was coming from the stereo and walked towards the kitchen. "Good because I'm hungry," she said smiling.

That night Jang-geum went to bed with a full and satisfied stomach. She took out her ipod and put the music that she was listening to earlier on. She tucked herself under the covers and with a smile on her face she let the soft sounds of the violin sooth her and soon fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

"Jang-geum, I am going with you!"

"You can't Jung-ho!"

"It is too dangerous for you to travel on your own."

"But what about your position at the royal palace? If you run away with me then they'll-"

He placed a finger over her lips to stop her from saying another word. Jang-geum found herself staring into those familiar loving eyes once more. "I won't leave you."

They leaned forward. Their eyes closed as they kissed. Jang-geum could not help but think about how soft his lips were and how nice they felt against her own. They pulled back and one more look into his eyes told her everything that she needed to know.

They ran together only stopping when they needed to while sleeping in the woods, hidden and away from everyone. This continued until they were far away from the capital in a place were they could live together in peace without having to worry for their lives.

"Jang-geum," Jung-ho said smiling. "I want to make you my wife. I love you."

"Jung-ho!" She exclaimed as she reached up to touch his cheek, but when she did her hand went through his face. "Jung-ho?" She could see him disappearing in front of her. The whole room was disappearing. "Jung-ho! Jung-ho! Jung-ho!" She kept calling out his name.

"Jung-ho!" Jang-geum yelled as she quickly sat up. She was out of breath and confused. She looked around the room and then touched her face. "I'm back in my bedroom," She said. "It was… it was all a dream? It felt so…real…"

Jang-geum pulled back the covers and swung her feet over the bed. She stood up, and after taking a moment to regain her composure she opened up the door and walked over to the kitchen to fix a glass of water. Taking out a glass from the cupboard she filled it with water from the sink and gulped it down. She placed the glass down and sighed. "That was a weird dream," she said. 

Jang-geum looked over at the clock. "I have two hours to get ready for class," she said to herself. "I guess I'll take a shower and have something to eat."

"Jang-geum! Hurry up or we'll be late for class," Geum-young said. "You spent way to long in the shower. Now hurry up!"

"Coming!" Jang-geum called as she shoved the last piece of food in her mouth before grabbing her bag and running out the door. "Geum-young wait!" She called as she hurried down the stairs. "Wait for-"

"Ow!" Jang-geum exclaimed. She grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," A man said bowing.

"Oh no. It was my fault." Jang-geum said with a bow. They both looked up and gasped.

"It's you!" They both exclaimed.

"You…"

"You've been having those dreams too?" He asked.

"I… yes," Jang-geum said astonished.

He smiled at her. "Do you believe in fate?"

Jang-geum looked at him with surprised and shock on her face before bursting into laughter. "I do now."

"Let me guess… Jang-geum?"

She nodded. "Jung-ho?"

He nodded and grinned at her. Jang-geum smiled back. "Would you like to go and get some tea?" Jung-ho asked.

"I would love to," Jang-geum answered.

"What about class, Jang-geum?" They both turned around. Geum-young was standing besides them with a knowing smirk on her face. Jang-geum blushed and looked down. "Don't worry about it. I'll say you are sick." Geum-young winked. At that they both blushed and sneaked a peek at each other before abruptly turning their gazes to the ground. Geum-young laughed as she turned around and walked away. "Just remember to come home tonight. You have cooking duty!"

"How about some tea?" Jung-ho asked now that Geum-young was gone. Jang-geum nodded and the two begun to walk together down the street. "I know this great place. They have the best tea in all of South Korea."


End file.
